It's in his kiss
by Mystical Starlight
Summary: Basically a cute little thingie. It's a fluffy and they stay in the train the whole time.


It's in his kiss.

Hermione Granger sat on the train, head in hands. She hadn't seen Ron or Harry all summer, and she couldn't wait to see them.

Her hair had grown, and was a great pain in the butt. It took her three hours to get it to do what she wanted it to. The door

to the compartment swung open, and Hermione jumped up excitedly. It was Semus. "Oh. It's you." She sat back down. Semus

ruffled his eyebrows. "Nice to see you missed me..." Hermione jumped up again. "Oh of course I missed you!" Semus pulled her

into his arms. "I'm sorry. I was just hoping were Ron. Or Harry," she added quickly. Smiling, Semus pulled away. "Well

then. I am the bringer of good news. Ron is here. So is Harry. Of course." Hermione smiled widely. "I'll be right back Herm,

ok?" Hermione nodded, and sat back down. She picked up her book, but she couldn't read. She was too excited.

"Oi! Hermione!" It was Harry! Hermione turned around, and threw herself against him. Harry sighed. "I missed you," he said.

Smiling Hermione nodded. "I missed you too. Do you know how hard it is having your family drag you around all summer? 'Oh Sam,

this is my daughter! Isn't she precious!!' I got my cheeks pinched by more people than I knew existed." Harry smiled. "Where's

Ron?" Hermione asked. Harry shrugged. "Last I saw him, he was helping his sister put her bags in a compartment." Harry turned

around. "I'll be back in a minute Hermione." Why was everyone leaving her alone? Hermione looked out the window. A large group

of girls were squealing and yelling about something. Hermione shrugged, and lay her head on the seat. She was becoming

impatient.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" came a deep voice. Without even looking up, she motioned for them to sit. They sat down, and she

heard him chuckle. The train started moving, and Hermione hopped up, staring out the window. "Where the bloody hell is that

boy?" Another chuckle emitted from the person sharing the compartment. "Finally swearing, huh Herm?" Hermione spun around. It

was Ron! Hermione ran toward him, and threw herself at him. Ron smiled, and ran a hand down her now long hair. "Nice to see

you too," Ron joked. Hermione looked up at him, and her eyes grew wide. Her jaw fell down as she looked at him. His face had

become more tan, and his hair had darkened considerably. He had more muscles on his chest than Hermione had ever seen. She

couldn't help but stare at him.

Ron shook his head. "Take a photo. It lasts longer." Hermione looked up at him. "Oh. Uh... Good holiday?" Ron smiled at the

lame attempt for conversation. "It wasn't all that good, since you weren't there." Hermione blushed. "I missed you a lot too."

Hermione pulled him to her, and snuggled against his hard chest. Ron sat down, pulling Hermione with him. "So, what did you

do over holiday Hermione?" Hermione shrugged. "I was dragged around and paraded off like my mothers prized trophy. How about

you?" Ron smiled. "Same. Only Ginny did it, not my mum." Hermione smiled. 'I wonder why...' Hermione slowly lifted her head.

"Where's Harry?" Ron sighed. "I dunno." 'She's worrying about Harry? Now?' Ron couldn't help but notice how different she

looked from last year. Her hair was very long, and her eyes were very soft.

'Oh my good! When did Ron get such muscles?!' Ron's stomach was revealed when he stretched, and he was literally, hard. His

stomach had ripples and droplets of sweat. 'What the hell did HE do over the summer?' Hermione took off her denim bandanna,

and slowly wrapped it around her fingers. 'And when did he make me so nervous around him?' 'Something to say. Ron, something to

SAY!!' 'Come on Hermione, be clever!' "I li-" "You loo-" Both teens stopped talking, and started laughing. Hermione took a

deep breath. "Well, you first Hermione." Hermione bowed her head in thanks. "You changed your hair. It's darker." Ron smiled.

"I dyed it brown." Hermione got to her knees, and ran a hand through his now dark hair. "I liked it better red." Ron sighed

tiredly. "I hated it red." Hermione shook her head. "I miss it. It was beautiful. Soft..." Hermione's cheeks turned a nice

shade of pink. "Well, look at you miss, 'I-want-to-look-all-pretty-and-chop-off-all-my-hair.'" Hermione smiled. "Yeah, but

that's different. Your hair is nice. Mine was like a rug." Ron chuckled. "I liked it." Blushing, Hermione whispered "Thanks".

"I did like your hair. I wish you'd left it alone." Hermione ran a hand through his hair for emphasis. Ron smiled and took her

wrists. "I missed you over the summer. I was so bored with only Fred and George to talk to." Hermione smiled. "Yes well, at

least you didn't have to hear my mother and father rambling on. 'Hermione, when are you getting a boyfriend?' 'Hermione, I do

want grandchildren you know.' 'Have you even had your first kiss yet Hermione?' 'Hermione,' 'Hermione?' 'HERMIONE!'"

Ron smiled. "I think that's kind of funny. My mother told me, 'If I find out you have a girlfriend before you're 16, I'll kill

the both of you!' Now she wouldn't mind if I got a girlfriend of course, but she doesn't want me to be too serious. And yet

your mother however..." Hermione smiled. "She's been on my case since I was 12. She wants me to get married the year after I

graduate. That way, I can have kids by 24, and she wants me to have three! Little Jeffery, Nina, and she is kindly allowing me

to name the third one." Ron chuckled. "My parents are expecting me to have at least five kids. I feel bad for the poor girl. I

think that's why my mom's making me take my time. Doesn't want the poor delicate thing to hear about it so quick. Probably run

away she would!" Hermione giggled. "I do want a lot of kids, but it's hard picturing it come out of me! Talk about the pain!

Alright, picture a watermelon. Now picture it coming out of your nose."

Ron clutched his nose. "Um, ouch!" Hermione smiled. "I know. Now picture your mother. Seven. Only THEY came from the lower

region. Down south." Ron made a disgusted face and gripped himself. "OWW! Damn. When you're pregnant Hermione, that man had

BETTER treat you like a goddess because of what he's putting you through." "And if he doesn't?" Ron punched his fist into his

other hand. "Well then, I'll have to do it. After bashing his head in of course." Hermione giggled. "Imagine if I had your

kids! And you didn't treat me like a goddess! It would sure be funny watching you bash your own head in." Ron shivered. "I'd

feel really bad for you because we Weasley's have VERY big heads." Hermione threw her head back in laughter. "Crud! I can NOT

believe you said that! And besides, I'm not planning on marrying anyone over 4'9. You know why?" Ron scratched his chin.

"Because you're a control freak?" Hermione gave him a death glare. "No. And I am not! The reason why is because I don't want

to have a child longer that 9 inches." It was Ron's turn to laugh, which he did quite joyously.

Hermione closed her eyes against the cold seat. "How long have we been on the train?" Ron looked at his wrist. "I have no idea

in the slightest. I just hope we get there soon." The witch with the cart came by. "Any food there loves?" Ron blushed and

shook his head. Hermione just looked at him. She looked back at the witch and stood up. When she came back, she had an armful

of treats. She sat by Ron, and dropped them all. Ron looked up at her with big eyes. She gave him a half smile, and nudged the

candy toward him. He lifted a Chocolate Frog, and handed it to her. She shook her head. "My parents are dentists. The spare

money I get is for books. They don't want me eating candy." He looked down. "Then what's all this candy for?" She smiled. "Just

call it an early Christmas gift. Or, well one of them." Ron looked down. "You didn't have to..." Hermione took his chin in her

hand. "Come on Ron, look at me. I wanted to, ok?"

Ron then did something exceedingly unexpected. He reached over, and took her lips with his. Hermione gasped, but soon melted

into him. His hands began to caress her back as she nervously scooted closer to him. 'He tastes like cinnamon.' Hermione's

eyes opened suddenly, and she put her hands to his chest. She pushed him away. "Ron wait." Ron looked at her with an odd tone

of gentleness. "What is it?" Hermione sighed. "I..." "Well?" Hermione took a deep breath. "Well, it's just that..." He looked

at her expectantly. "Well, do I really have to have at least five kids?" Ron gave a sudden burst of laughter, and pulled her

lips onto his own to silence himself.


End file.
